


welcome to the club! [14/52]

by andrea_deer



Series: 52 aspec drabbles/ficlets of 2017 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Demisexual Character, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, asexual!charlie weasley, aspec drabbles, demisexual!bill weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: When Bill finally found the words to describe himself that fit so perfectly, he almost felt like he discovered a new kind of magic.14th of 52 aspec drabbles!





	welcome to the club! [14/52]

When Bill finally found the words to describe himself that fit so perfectly, he almost felt like he discovered a new kind of magic.

 _Biromantic demisexual_.

The words themselves as muggle as dad's favourite toys and yet they held so much weight and meaning they felt heavy with the buzzing of magic right at the tip of Bill's tongue.

He submerged himself in the new branch of knowledge offered to him. Learning more terms, more possibilities, more descriptions, he felt not as much as if he saw something entirely new, but as if he saw a new layer of what was always there. When his friend Blanca, the vice-president of Hogwarts' unofficial LGBT+ club saw his enthusiasm she almost forcefully held him back from excitedly suggesting to people what labels might fit them better. 

Later he even mostly understood how annoying that could be.

Still, even as he said nothing, sometimes he saw the signs before the person in question realized what worked for them best. He helped the questioning, provided all the information he gathered and suggested more sources. And sometimes read up himself, preparing himself for the conversations that might happen later.

And when Charlie finally came to him, slightly awkward and fidgety, to ask about asexuality, Bill could finally present him with the ace flag he kept in his trunk for months.

Charlie rolled his eyes seeing his brother's grin.

"You just wanted me to join that club with you."

Bill grinned widely back.

"One of us! One of us!" he chanted and Charlie raised his hands in surrender, as if giving up on Bill entirely, and left the room still shaking his head.

With the flag wrapped around his shoulders like a cape.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [my tumblr](lordnochybaty.tumblr.com) or come to my [ace tumblr](http://acesthetically-pleasing.tumblr.com/) for more aspec goodies :)


End file.
